dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Paulina Sanchez
Paulina is a Hispanic cheerleader and the most beautiful and most popular girl at Casper High School. She is voiced by Maria Canals Barrera. She is 15 years old, celebrating her birthday or Quinceanera in the episode "Memory Blank ". Appearance and History Her father spoils her and is shown to be extremely egotistical. Since "Parental Bonding ", it has been shown that Danny has a nearly obsessive crush on Paulina. The two of them dated in "Lucky in Love", although it is revealed halfway through the episode that Paulina was being possessed by Kitty. Paulina having no memory of the events that happened while she was overshadowed, still has no interest in Danny Fenton, but she grows madly in love with his alter ego, Danny Phantom (she even has a shrine to him in her locker, complete with candles), since he has saved her on more than one occasion. But that wasn't the only time Danny and Paulina have dated, once when Danny asked Paulina to go to the dance. Their relationship had Sam in the pits. When Danny and Paulina dated, Sam was in a rage of jealousy seeing as she had a secret crush on him. At the end Paulina tells Sam in the bathroom during the dance, she thought Sam and Danny were dating, so she tried to steal Danny to make Sam jealous. In the episode "What You Want" Tucker and Danny both take control of Paulina's body, replacing Paulina's voice with Danny and Tucker's voices rather than combining her voice with theirs. According to Spectra in "Doctor's Disorders," Paulina has a mole, though the location of it is unknown. In "Reality Trip", Paulina (along with the rest of the world) finds out the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom and kisses him, putting Sam into a jealous rage. She also says at the time that she can get used to "Paulina Fenton" (Which is a reference to the episode "Pirate Radio".) In "Forever Phantom", she met Danny Phantom and she decided to fall in love as if she could remember that he was a true hero, chasing him within a mob of fans. Ghost Powers Since she is only a normal human girl, she has absolutely no powers at all, however she has shown several ghost powers, usually because of another ghost that is possessing her or something similar, the powers she showed are: *'Dragon transformation (Former)': in the episode "Parental Bonding", while having the amulet of the princess Dorathea, she had the same powers that the princes has. When she gets angry she becomes a dragon having these powers: **'Flight: '''either because she is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both) she is able to fly at great speed. **'Breathe green ghost fire:' due to her dragon nature she is able to breathe green ghost fire from the mouth. **'Super human strength': Possible due to her size, she is strong enough to overcome Danny. **'Super human endurance': when she was a dragon she was able to survive to several attacks from Danny without any further damage, even able to get up after being knocked out by Danny without any problem. *'Ghost Sense (former): showed in Doctor's Disorders, when bitten a ghost mosquito, she was able to sense Danny. *'''Fly (former): when she was possessed by one of Walker's men, she was able to fly at great speed. *'Superhuman strength '(former): 'when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was nearly strong as Danny. *'Superhuman resistance '''(former): 'when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was able to crash against a signboard without any sign of injury. *'Sliding (former): '''when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was able to zip on the surfaces. (This is how Danny's learned how to zip on the surfaces). Is worth noting that most of these powers weren't from her, if not of the ghost that possessed her. Trivia *She is the only character whose age is actually stated. *Paulina is Danny's only crush who has pupils in her eyes. *Paulina only showed interest in Danny's ghost half, rather than his human half. Though in Reality Trip, She seem to like him as a whole when she learned that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same. *Her relationship with Danny is similar to the relationship of Lois Lane and Clark Kent/Superman, where she is only interested in the superhero part and not the normal part. *In the episode Memory Blank she was celebrating her quinceañera's party, and invited Danny, Sam and Tucker so that way ''Inviso-Bill ''(Danny Phantom) appear on her party, but later when she saw Danny Phantom she tried to invite him so she could uninvite Danny and his friends. *She is voiced by Maria Canals, who is also known for her role as Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol on Justice League. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female